Kizzie's Drag Rush: Season 1
The debut season of Kizzie's Drag Rush was announced on February 20, 2019. 11 contestants were cast ready to fight for the title of "Kizzie's Next Super Queen". Format "Basically like User's Drag Rush! You have 24 hours to send in the runways. Team Challenges will take 48 hours. For showdowns you only have 10 hours to submit" Contestants Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: ''She is a Fishy Queen!'' * Main Challenge: Submit a Fishy Mug & a Very Best Drag Look. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Naomi Smalls * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge. * Bottom 2: Shontelle Sparkles vs Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Eliminated: Shontelle Sparkles Episode 1 Looks Runway Theme: Very Best Drag A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Aja= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Halessia= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Shontelle Sparkles= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= Episode 2: ''Contrast The House Down!'' * Main Challenge: Submit a runway look whit the theme: Monochrome * Runway Theme: Monochrome * Main Challenge Winner: Trinity The Tuck * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge. * Bottom 2: Aja vs Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Eliminated: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Episode 2 Looks Runway Theme: Monochrome A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Aja= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Halessia= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= Episode 3: ''All Hail RuPaul!'' * Main Challenge: Submit a runway look whit the song the Host '''assign you. * '''Runway Theme: RuPaul Songs * Main Challenge Winners: A'keria Chanel Davenport & Aja * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge. * Bottom 2: Alyssa Hunter vs Sasha Velour * Eliminated: Alyssa Hunter Episode 3 Looks Runway Theme: RuPaul Songs A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Aja= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Aquaria= |-| Halessia= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity The Tuck= Episode 4: ''Holiday Ball!'' * Main Challenge: Submit three runway looks whit the themes Halloween Realness, Christmas Eleganza & New Year Extravaganza. * Runway Themes: Halloween Realness, Christmas Eleganza & New Year Extravaganza. * Main Challenge Winner: Kim Chi * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge. * Bottom 2: Halessia vs Trinity The Tuck * Eliminated: Halessia Episode 4 Looks Runway Themes: Halloween Realness, Christmas Eleganza & New Year Extravaganza A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Aja= |-| Aquaria= |-| Halessia= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity The Tuck= Episode 5: ''This Rush Is Too Much But Not Minimal!'' * Main Challenge: Submit two runway looks whit the themes Too Much & Too Minimal * Runway Themes: Too Much & Minimal * Main Challenge Winner: Aja * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge. * Bottom 2: A'keria Chanel Davenport vs Sasha Velour * Eliminated: A'keria Chanel Davenport Episode 4 Looks Runway Themes: Too Much & Too Minimal A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Aja= |-| Aquaria= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity The Tuck=